


Teasing to Please

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Entourage
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Vince is constantly surrounded by women, but Eric's the one he takes home.





	Teasing to Please

Eric's first night in LA, Vince takes him to a club where everyone is young and beautiful, or at least rich and powerful. It's like stepping into another dimension; a parallel universe where life is an endless party. The constant flow of alcohol doesn't help Eric wrap his head around it either, but it does loosen him up enough to let go of some of his shyness. He dances with a couple of girls, plays a drinking game with some guys who own a production company (whatever that means), and has a somewhat serious discussion on pizza with Jared somethingorother from some TV show. Vince is constantly surrounded by women, but Eric's the one he takes home. 

Home is Johnny's so-called condo off the strip. It's tiny, but immaculately clean. Luckily, it's also empty; Johnny's at comic-con and Turtle is back home visiting his Ma. Everything is overwhelming as it is without adding those two. Not to mention a bit exhausting. How does Vince do this every night? 

He collapses down onto the couch as soon as they're in the door and Vince follows suit, spreading out so his thigh presses into Eric's. Eric nudges him a bit and then rolls his eyes when Vince just nudges him back instead of moving over because he never really did grasp the concept of personal space. 

"Tired already, old man?" Vince teases him, all white teeth and twinkling eyes.

"Fuck you, pretty boy," Eric retorts as he kicks Vince's ankle.

Vince leans in and ghosts a kiss against Eric's neck, just under his ear. "I'd let ya, but I'm afraid you'd fall asleep halfway through."

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid I'd get a venereal disease," Eric snorts, pushing Vince away.

"Very funny," Vince pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

Eric rolls his eyes. "Suck it up, bitch. Where am I crashing?"

"Right here," Vince smirks, patting the arm of the couch.

"Douche," Eric sighs. He leans back against the other armrest and kicks Vince in the thigh. "Get outta my bed then."

Vince gets up and takes a pillow and blanket off the armchair in the corner. He throws them over Eric's and then saunters away into the spare bedroom before Eric can retaliate. "Sweet dreams, E."

"Night," Eric mutters as he positions the bedding correctly. He falls dead asleep five minutes later.

**

The next morning, Eric wakes up to find Vince perching on the back of the couch, his feet resting on Eric's chest. He's eating cereal, no milk, and watching the morning news. Eric groans and bats at Vince's ankle. Vince pokes his big toe into Eric's ribcage.

"He lives!"

"Fuck off," Eric mumbles, his voice raspy with sleep.

Vince grins and drops a Cheerio onto his forehead. Eric picks it up, examines it and then pops it into his mouth. 

"Gross," Vince comments and goes back to watching the news.

"You wanna move now?"

"Nope."

Eric narrows his eyes and then grabs Vince by his thighs, yanking him down on top of him. The cereal goes flying toward the TV and the bowl lands upside-down on the coffee table. Vince groans and lifts himself up on his elbows to glare at Eric. 

"That was highly unnecessary," Vince grumbles.

"Not from where I'm sitting," Eric laughs and then kisses Vince's cheek. "Now move."

"Ugh, morning breath," Vince complains as he slides to the floor, eyes rolled up into his head and his tongue hanging out, like he just died.

"Aww, fuck you," Eric says lightly as he gets up and steps over Vince on his way to the bathroom.

"Not until you brush your teeth!" Vince shouts after him.

**

They spend the rest of the day watching TV, smoking pot, and eating all of the cereal in the cabinet, including the healthy shit with granola. Around nine, Vince tries to push Eric off the couch with his feet even though Vince is pretty much sprawled over the whole thing already.

"Get dressed," Vince says when Eric grabs his ankle.

"Yeah, no," Eric shakes his head but keeps his hand on Vince.

"It'll be fun, I promise." 

Vince crosses his heart and Eric snorts. "Fun for you."

"Please." Vince makes his puppy-dog eyes and bats his eyelashes. 

Eric sighs. "You're gonna be a bitch until I say yes, aren't you?"

"Rhetorical question," Vince laughs.

He stands up, grabs Eric's wrists and pulls him into the bedroom. Eric's stuff is still in a suitcase and he didn't bring much in the way of club clothes. He manages to find jeans that aren't too beat up and a button down shirt, which he holds up for Vince's approval.

"Yeah, but don't button it up all the way."

With a small frown, Eric starts stripping out of his sweats. He's still not very enamored of this idea. Vince, meanwhile, is humming as he tosses clothes off onto the bed. Once he's down to his boxer-briefs, he holds up two shirts.

"Which one?"

Vince is no longer skinny, but lean with muscle, Eric notices. He doesn't know why he didn't pick that up before. And tan, very tan. Eric has to force his eyes back up to Vince's face. 

"Umm, the blue one," Eric mutters and turns away before Vince can see him blush.

He hears some rustling behind him and then Vince is kissing the back of his neck. "We don't have to go out."

Eric groans. "What? You're the one that…" He trails off as Vince's hands slide up his stomach. 

"I wasn't kidding last night," Vince murmurs in his ear. "Fuck, you're so hot."

If this is a joke, Eric is going to kill Vince, he's pretty sure. It's not like he hasn't thought of this before. It hasn't escaped his notice that Vince is gorgeous, after all, but he's also a tease. Especially with Eric. 

Before Eric can think twice, he spins around and backs Vince against the wall. His eyes burn into Vince's and his voice drops down to a low rumble. "Don't play games with me, Vinnie."

Vince's breath hitches and he shivers. "Eric…"

He reaches out to touch Eric, but Eric grabs his wrists and slams them against the wall. His teeth graze Vince's jaw. "You want it. You beg for it."

Eric figures if it's a joke, this is where he'll know it. And it's obviously not one when Vince keens and arches off the wall to push his hips into Eric's. He's hard and panting a bit already. 

"Please, Eric… E, please. I want it. I've wanted it--" 

Vince cuts off with a high-pitched whine when Eric drops one of his wrists to cup Vince's cock through his boxers. 

"How long?" Eric growls a bit as he nips Vince's ear.

"Dunno. Forever," Vince moans and clutches at the back of Eric's head with his free hand.

That kind of floors Eric. He yanks at Vince's boxers and follows them down as he sinks to his knees. Vince's cock slaps up against his stomach and Eric grins before taking it in his hand and stroking it lightly. Before Vince can open his mouth to say anything, Eric takes him down his throat. Vince claws as his head, his neck, his shoulders but doesn't snap his hips like Eric figures he wants. Eric pins Vince's hips against the wall and plays his tongue along the length as he looks up through his lashes to find Vince staring right back at him. 

His pupils are blown and Eric finds that unbelievably hot. He lets go of Vince's hip with one hand to press his palm against his own cock. There's a stuttered warning of some sort from Vince and then he's coming. Eric swallows some of it and lets the rest hit his face. 

"Oh god," Vince whimpers and slides to the floor. He grabs Eric's face and licks his own come off with cat-like strokes. "You're so fucking hot."

Then he's got his hand down Eric's boxers, fisting his cock with rough strokes. Vince is rubbing his thumb under the head and Eric can't take much more. He shoves Vince to the floor and ruts against his hip, nipping at his chest and neck. Vince clutches his back hard enough to hurt and Eric throws his head back and growls as he comes. 

He rolls off Vince and they just lay there in silence for awhile. 

**

In the bathroom the next morning, Eric finds scratch marks on his neck. He rubs them absently and then yawns. Vince comes in behind him, hickeys all over his chest. He hip-checks Eric to get him to scoot over and give him room at the sink. Eric glares at him and Vince just shoots him a smile before picking up his toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it. So Eric has no choice but to steal it and use it himself.

Vince wrinkles his nose. "Gross."

Eric looks pointedly at Vince's groin and then starts brushing his tongue. Vince snorts.

"Yeah, okay, so maybe not." 

"That's what I thought," Eric says around the brush.

"Cocky little bastard," Vince laughs and steals the brush right back.


End file.
